


Rincorrrersi

by AThousandSuns1



Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: Scritta per il Writober 2019.Prompt: hairpulling."Lo morde. Lo graffia. John la lascia fare, si lascia ferire, e questo la fa incazzare ancora di più, il modo in cui si crogiola nel dolore.John Constantine. Maledetto, martire, stronzo egoista."
Relationships: John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it





	Rincorrrersi

Lo morde. Lo graffia. John la lascia fare, si lascia ferire, e questo la fa incazzare ancora di più, il modo in cui si crogiola nel dolore. 

John Constantine. Maledetto, martire, stronzo egoista. 

Che razza di uomo fa un passo avanti per poi farne due indietro? Che razza di uomo la rende così felice per poi ferirla e annientarla, ancora e ancora? Che razza di uomo rifiuta di lasciarla andare ma è incapace di tenerla abbastanza vicina a sé? 

Lo spinge sul letto e John le si aggrappa, trascinandola con sé, in fondo è questo che fa. Zatanna potrebbe opporre resistenza, invece cede e lo segue, lo fa sempre.

Gli graffia la nuca e gli tira i capelli, forte abbastanza da strappargli un gemito e costringerlo a esporre il collo. La barba incolta le graffia la guancia, una sensazione fastidiosa ma familiare, ma la sua attenzione è già altrove. Marchia la gola di John con un morso e sorride quando vede il segnaccio rosso che comincia a formarsi. Le mani di John corrono alla camicetta, la apre con un gesto brusco, i bottoni che schizzano ovunque. Zatanna potrebbe far sparire i loro vestiti in un battito di ciglia, basterebbero un paio di parole, ma si trattiene, non può negare quanto le piaccia vederli strappati in quel modo rozzo.

Si mette a sedere e si slaccia i jeans mentre rotea i fianchi, scopre i denti in un sorriso quando sente l'erezione di John sotto di sé. Potrebbe torturarlo, dovrebbe, ma le dita impazienti di John la toccano frettolose tra le cosce e per un istante il rancore si affievolisce, Zatanna si abbandona alla sensazione abbastanza da farlo ghignare.

Zatanna assottiglia lo sguardo e si alza per sfilarsi ciò che le è rimasto addosso ed è sopravvissuto alle mani di John, che segue con gli occhi ogni suo movimento, l'ombra di un ghigno che non vuole abbandonargli le labbra sottili. Zatanna gli è di nuovo sopra e, di nuovo, John non oppone resistenza. Meno lui si oppone, più Zatanna lo stringe, lo morde, lo graffia, in attesa di una reazione che non arriva. 

Quel gioco non la diverte, vuole solo prendersi ciò di cui ha bisogno. Fa scorrere il palmo sul ventre di John, poi il torace, fino a chiudere le dita sottili sul suo collo. John ghigna ancora, ma chiude gli occhi quando Zatanna scivola sulla sua erezione. Si muove frettolosa, impaziente, e stringe un po' di più le dita mentre John s'inarca appena contro di lei e tenta di assecondare ogni spinta.

Zatanna si avvicina, gli bacia il viso ma non le labbra, l'osserva ma non incontra il suo sguardo. Gli passa una mano nei capelli e lo strattona ancora, solo perché sa che lo fa incazzare, anche se dal gemito roco che sfugge a fatica dalla sua gola non di direbbe. È Zatanna a ghignare ora, mentre gli tira di nuovo i capelli biondi, arruffati. Vuole fargli male, non così tanto da allontanarlo per sempre, abbastanza da fargli sapere che anche lui le fa male, ancora e ancora. 

Sente la mano di John contro la nuca e si aspetta una vendetta dolorosa, ma si sbaglia. John le scosta i capelli incollati alla fronte dal sudore, una dolcezza che stona con i loro movimenti incazzati.

È così che la distrugge, con una carezza. Un fiore nel deserto. Uno sprazzo di quiete che ancora sopravvive all'inferno che ha dentro. Perché non vede ciò che vede lei?

Zatanna si morde il labbro e strizza gli occhi, rincorre il piacere che monta dentro di sé, lascia che la sovrasti, che la inghiotta. John rincorre lei. Si rincorrono sempre, girano a vuoto e arrancano testardi, ma pare non s'incontrino mai, non davvero. 

Zatanna nasconde il viso contro la spalla di John mentre riprende fiato. Vorrebbe alzarsi, allontanarsi, ma non è abbastanza forte.

E quando John le cinge la vita, in silenzio, lei affonda ancora le unghie sulla sua nuca, un avvertimento che John decide d'ignorare.

Zatanna, ancora una volta, non può che arrendersi.


End file.
